


as we intertwine

by hlulu



Series: the october kinks '20 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlulu/pseuds/hlulu
Summary: “so, usually i’m not a big fan of sharing,” seonghwa says, “but in this case, wooyoung was very— persuasive.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: the october kinks '20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964608
Kudos: 78





	as we intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much here ((reporting live from woosanhwa business sleep deprived and slightly delirious)) with another self indulgent smut that was supposed to be for kinktober but i’m really bad at deadlines and october in general so-

“so, usually i’m not a big fan of sharing,” seonghwa says, “but in this case, wooyoung was very— persuasive.”

wooyoung is already naked, kneeling on the bed as seonghwa carefully fits the bit gag in his mouth. san kicks off his shoes. “do i want to know what he did to persuade you?”

seonghwa chuckles, “nothing monumentally bad, if that’s what you’re thinking of, no. he merely suggested that i would like to take charge of the, you know, proceedings.”

“take charge?” repeats san, hands stilling where they’ve begun unbuttoning his shirt. “what if i don’t like the idea of you bossing me around?”

seonghwa turns to face him, one hand still stroking wooyoung’ neck. “don’t think of it as bossing. i’ll give you the general direction, but a little improvisation is perfectly fine.”

wooyoung seems to like this idea, smiling as best he can around the gag. san continues undressing, “so i guess there are some rules here?”

“yes.” seonghwa starts, rising a finger for each one of the rules, “first, if there’s anything you don’t want to do, anything you’re uncomfortable with, please say so. like i said, i’m not here to boss you around. second, wooyoung obeys me, so if you want something you can’t communicate through touch, tell me and i’ll let him know it’s okay. wooyoung has a hand signal as a safeword. he uses it, i tell you, and we stop. but i wouldn’t worry too much about that— he’s hungry for punishment. and last, though now it’s not an issue with the gag, no kissing him on the mouth. that belongs to me.”

“i see,” san says dryly. “and the gag is there because..?”

“ah, yes. wooyoung has a tendency to be— rather vocal. and under most circumstances it’s quite charming, but today i thought it could interfere with the directing process.”

san glances at wooyoung, who shrugs sheepishly. seonghwa chuckles and kisses him tenderly on the temple. san carefully drapes his pants over a nearby chair and asks, “aren’t you going to get undressed?”

seonghwa appears to consider it. “not yet.”

“he dun wanna distak yu,” wooyoung says, trying to make his opinion known around the gag.

“see what i mean about being vocal?” seonghwa asks with a long sigh. “i believe he’s implying that my naked body would distract you from your task.” wooyoung nods happily. “and we all know how wooyoung loves being the center of attention. now, no more talking or i’ll get the ball gag and san will get to see what a filthy beast you really are.” he punctuates the threat with a sharp slap to wooyoung’ hip.

seonghwa stands and drags a chair over to the foot of the bed. he takes a step back, clearly framing the scene in his mind, frowns, and pulls the chair to the side of the bed instead. he turns off the overhead light, but leaves the bedside lamp on and opens the blinds just a touch to let in the late afternoon sunlight. san notes the growing bulge in seonghwa’s pants. (wooyoung is obviously not the only one getting turned on by this particular scenario.)

san’s body is entirely convinced, but just to make sure he asks, “wooyoung, you okay with all this?”

wooyoung points his gaze sharply down to his growing erection and grunts.

seonghwa looks stern. “don’t roll your eyes at him, he’s just being sweet.”

“i’ was my i’ea!” wooyoung groans, then makes a “d’oh” face that san just barely bites back a laugh.

“wooyoung. don’t get too comfortable, you’re still going to be punished.” he opens a drawer and digs through the contents, apparently finding and rejecting several items before getting the one he wants— a leather cock ring with a snap closure and a bullet vibrator. he hands it to san.

if san didn’t know any better, he’d swear wooyoung looked just a tiny bit more excited than he had before. “should i put it on him now?” he asks. 

“not yet. he can get harder than this.” seonghwa relaxes back into the chair as casually as if he were watching tv. “so, san, how'd you like to start?”

san glances at wooyoung, who’s so eager he’s practically vibrating. “i think— i want to touch him, his skin.”

“perfect. wooyoung, hands behind your back. don’t touch san.”

san leans in a little self consciously. normally he’d start by kissing wooyoung, letting their tongues tangle before their bodies do, but he respects seonghwa’s rules. he’s also half convinced that seonghwa would bring out a spike studded paddle or something and have him bent over with his ass in the air before he could so much as sneeze. so instead, he aims for wooyoung’s jaw, trailing lips down his neck as his hands slide up his sides.

it’s truly awkward at first, knowing seonghwa is staring intently at them from a few feet away, but then wooyoung makes a soft sound deep in his chest when san’s lips find a sensitive spot on his neck. the silence broken and it’s now much easier to pretend it’s just the two of them in the room. wooyoung’s skin is golden in the sunlight, the thread of tension created by clasping his hands behind his back throwing the contours of his body into sharp relief. san’s hands close possessively around his hips and wooyoung shudders a little, humming softly with pleasure, and san understands why seonghwa is so reluctant to share him. san reaches lower, barely brushing wooyoung’s cock with the backs of his knuckles and he can feel the moisture gathering at the head.

“i think it’s time for the cock ring now.” seonghwa’s voice is low and firm, so much so that even san shivers a little hearing it.

it takes san several moments to fasten the ring. he’s never been a man to put much stock in toys in the bedroom (always sort of thought of them as a desperate attempt to inject novelty into a stale relationship), but he’s beginning to see their appeal. the leather makes the younger man’s cock jut out from his body proudly, obscenely, and it’s enough to make san’s mouth water. the idea of asking seonghwa for permission still chafes him, so he begins to kiss and lick and bite his way down wooyoung’s chest, figuring seonghwa will stop him if it’s too much.

he doesn’t. in fact, seonghwa catches on pretty quickly and murmurs, “wooyoung, put your weight back on your hands. that’s it.” seoghwa’s leaning forward now, elbows on his knees, no longer observing so casually but not exactly panting for it either. san decides to give him a bit of a show.

wooyoung moves his head up to try and watch, but at the first touch of san’s tongue to the tip of his cock, his head rolls back and he lets out a loud moan barely impeded by the gag. san teases him mercilessly, running his tongue along the ridge before blowing a steady stream of cool air, causing wooyoung to whine. san closes his lips around the head, sucking gently.

it’s too much— wooyoung’s hips jerk up, trying to push more of his cock into the wet heat of san’s mouth, but his whole body tenses into stillness when the vibrator turns on.

san turns to look at seonghwa– he hadn’t even noticed the small remote in seonghwa’s hand, but he does now, along with the dark heat in his eyes and the strands of hair that have fallen out of place. “patience, wooyoung,” is all he says, but then he switches the vibrator off and wooyoung’s body goes blank.

“i think he’s had enough foreplay,” san says, feeling a little guilty for pushing wooyoung too far— though he honestly doesn’t look the worse for it.

“i think you might be right,” seonghwa agrees, his eyes never leaving wooyoung as he reaches down to shamelessly palm himself through the fabric of his pants. “wooyoung?” the younger man nods gratefully, and seonghwa wastes no time. “hands and knees, facing me,” he says, picking up the lube and a condom from beside the chair and tossing them to san.

he kneels behind wooyoung, slicking his fingers. when he pushes the first digit in, he expects the gasp from wooyoung, but not the soft oh from seonghwa, who has his eyes glued to wooyoung’s face and his hand unzipping his pants. san adds a second finger, slowly stretching wooyoung. the younger whimpers a little, and san looks up to see seonghwa’s side of a silent conversation between the two.

“wooyoung doesn’t want you to be gentle,” seonghwa says, the slight hitch in his tone the only thing holding his composure, despite the fact that he’s now stroking himself hard through his underwear.

“are you sure?”

seonghwa shoots him a dark look, and san feels immediately tense, and yet also somewhat breathless. he wonders how long it took for wooyoung to go from being on the receiving end of those looks to being naked on all fours with a gag in his mouth, then quickly decides he really doesn’t want to know. san busies himself rolling on the condom, vaguely hearing seonghwa murmur something soft and unintelligible to wooyoung.

“he’s ready,” seonghwa says, and san, not wanting to second guess him again, slowly pushes into wooyoung’s waiting body. he’s tight— fuck, he’s so tight— and san can’t tell if he needs time to adjust without seeing his face or hearing his voice. but seonghwa is watching wooyoung’s face with focused intensity, and after a moment he nods to san. “slowly,” he says.

it’s not easy to resist the temptation to just thrust roughly into that tight heat, but the hot and needy sounds wooyoung makes on every slow stroke against his prostate is worth it. wooyoung is spreading his legs impossibly wide, shoving back on every thrust, and though san can’t see it he knows wooyoung’s eyes are locked on seonghwa, watching him stroke himself with the same torturous rhythm.

“spank him,” seonghwa says, his composure beginning to slip. “an open hand on the fleshy part of his hip.” san complies, and when it lands, wooyoung clenches so hard around him that it throws him off his rhythm. “again,” seonghwa commands, “harder.” another smack echoes through the air, another clench like a hot fist around san’s cock.

soon, wooyoung is panting and wriggling, and san’s not far behind him. “faster,” seonghwa groans, and all three men moan with relief. and even though seonghwa didn’t say anything about harder, san figures he can get the hell off his ass if he’s really that motivated to stop him. but wooyoung just moans louder and seonghwa gasps, “san, push down on his back.”

san does, and when wooyoung drops down to his elbows, san grabs him by the hips and fucks into him as hard and fast as he can, seonghwa’s instructions be damned. but seonghwa is into it— he glances back and forth between wooyoung’s face and san’s rutting hips as if he can’t decide which is hotter. and it’s the look of utter debauchery on seonghwa’s face as much as the tight clench of wooyoung’ body accompanied by a string of what sounds like yes yes yes yes that sends san over the edge.

he’s still thrusting weakly when he realizes wooyoung remains tense with arousal, his orgasm held cruelly back by the cock ring. even more surprising is seonghwa’s hand clenched around the base of his own cock, painfully denying himself. san feels light headed and helplessly spent and when he pulls back and out of wooyoung, he’s glad to see that seonghwa is surging forward to take care of wooyoung.

“watch,” seonghwa commands as he swiftly flips wooyoung on his back and, in one smooth motion, pins wooyoung’s hips to the bed while taking wooyoung’ cock deep in his mouth. he bobs once, twice, then unsnaps the cock ring and wooyoung is keening, coming in long pulses that seonghwa swallows with ease. san is watching wooyoung so intensely that he completely misses the hand that seonghwa sneaks down to stroke himself, coming with a soft sigh of wooyoung against his lover’s stomach.

in the next few minutes, san becomes strangely detached from the events going on around him, less like he has just engaged in some sexual depravity with two of his best friends and co-workers and more like he’s watching the oddly emotional coda to a gay porn. seonghwa crawls up the bed to unfasten the gag, tenderly wiping the spit off wooyoung’ face and kissing his lips lightly.

“you were so good,” he whispers, and the smile that breaks across wooyoung’ face— which must ache from the gag— is pure sweetness. “i think san’s going to remember this for a long time.”

“yeah?” wooyoung asks, already knowing the answer. he sits up a little, slightly shaky hands going to work on the buttons of seonghwa’s shirt. somehow, seonghwa has managed to remain completely dressed through this whole affair (minus, of course, the open pants), and that just makes the whole thing that much more surreal. san shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, and when that fails, he goes to stand up. his part here is over, he thinks, and he should probably get moving before the real awkwardness appears.

but as he shifts his weight of the bed, he feels strong fingers wrap around his wrist. it’s wooyoung.

“stay,” he whispers, not looking to seonghwa for confirmation. with that, the spell breaks, and seonghwa is just a sweet guy with a nice smile, and wooyoung is just his kind-of-slutty boyfriend, and san is just a friend who had the luck to stumble across these two and get invited into their little world for a night. it seems ungrateful not to accept the invitation, especially when wooyoung throws an arm across him, cuddling up to him as soon as he lies down. “we’ll sleep for a bit, and then seonghwa will make us dinner.”

“oh, will he?” san hears seonghwa chuckle as he sheds the last of his clothes and spoons behind wooyoung. “and where will he find the ingredients with which to make dinner? will he grow, tend, and pick them himself?”

“well, seonghwa will at least order us chinese food with extra crispy noodle and orange sauce like the good host that he is.”

seonghwa snorts, but wooyoung has a victorious grin on his face, and san knows two things for certain: they will be eating chinese food tonight, and soon after, wooyoung will be wearing the ball gag.


End file.
